What are you willing to do
by supercreppy
Summary: John isn't the best dad but he sees himself as one, and like a good dad he decides to help his youngest son be the best he can be. But John's idea of best isn't good. Can Dean save his brother from his dad before its to late? WARNING SEXUAL (MENTION) AND PHYSICAL ABUSE


Before the story starts I want to thank you for reading my fanfic. Also i would like to say my fanfic is not fully following the real spn story line and I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

(anyway onwards to the story!)

John winchester was looking at the lake from the view of his cottage, the full moon shined on lake giving the body of water a streak of light.

It was a peacefully night the sound of grass hoppers could be heard through the dead of the night. John enjoyed the sound of nature it made him relaxed, it made him forget the horrible world him and his son's lived in.

Even though it was night the old hunter wasn't tired, yes he was used to staying up for days trying to find where werewolves and vamps were hiding but tonight was different. Unlike those other sleepless nights this time John wasn't hunting or trying to save anyone, this time John was waiting for a phone call from his older son.

Dean was old and strong enough to go on his own hunting trip by himself, after all Dean is 19 years old and that boy needs to learn how to be independent when hunting well thats what John thinks.

But thats not the only reason Dean is gone, John wanted to have more bonding time with his son, Sammy is 15 years old and is no where near close to his fathers expectations. So to fix the problem John sent Dean away so him and Sam could have bonding time, but while they bond John will teach Sammy have to be a perfect child.

RING RING

RING RING

"I thought he would never call" John mumbled to himself with a tone of happiness. The hunter stood up and walked towards the phone near the front door, he picked up the phone excited to hear how his older son was doing on his first hunting trip by himself.

" Hey dean how is it up there, did you find the vampire nest?"

" A bit lonely but other than that its good. I talked to a few locals and found a girl named Charlotte Hides has been missing for a few days, I'm thinking the vamps are using her for live stock."

" Thats my boy, you already found some information about the case and its already been a two days. Things are going you're way for your first trip by yourself."

Dean felt pride in himself when he was praised by his dad, John gave tough love so getting a complement from him was a honor to dean. " Thank you sir. Anyway how is Sammy he seemed pretty sad when I left."

" Oh Sam he's good he's just going through puberty so he's a bit off, and plus its you're first time on a hunt so he was just worried about you nothing to worry about."

" You sure its just that? I've never seen him that sad I'm a bit worried."

"Dean Sam is my son I know when something is wrong with him, you shouldn't doubt me. But if its going to effect the way you hunt ill ask him about it in the morning okay?"

" Okay, I'll call you tomorrow."

The men said there goodbyes and ended the call. John was happy Dean was good but was more happier because the call ended, after all someone was waiting for him. Humming a happy song John started to walk up the stairs which was located right behind him, going to the second room on the right John unlocked the door after all he didn't want the man to escape.

"I'm back Sammy" John stopped humming and opened the once locked door, the room was pitch black dark but the light from the hallway gave the room a bit of light so John could see his youngest son chained to a bed by his wrist and ankles.

Entering the room John flipped the light switch on the wall finally filling the room with light, the room looked like a basic room. The room had a night stand, closet, drawer, and a bed. If someone knew what acts go in this room they wouldnt think it was a basic room.

John moved closer to the bed so he could see Sam better, Sam had fear on his face and red marks and his wrist and ankles the rest of his body was covered in clothes. Sam tried to break the chains to escape his father presence but failed horribly, instead of hurting the chains Sam only hurt himself more specifically his wrist and ankles.

John sat on the edge of the bed and cursed his son's face trying to calm the child, not wanting to be touched by the man again Sam moved his head making John mad.

SLAP

John backhanded Sam in the face leaving a red mark on Sam's left cheek.

"I know you like it when I do this to you Sam, so stop hiding it."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
